


Birthday Behind Bars

by Froggy1988



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Prison, Public Masturbation, Saphorian Varian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy1988/pseuds/Froggy1988
Summary: Varian is turning sixteen and his cellmate Lady Caine has got a birthday treat for him - which doesn't go as she would have hoped- and Varian ends up being transferred and meeting another cellmate.
Relationships: Lady Caine & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	Birthday Behind Bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asasello](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Asasello).



> Warnings for scenes of a sexual nature.
> 
> Written from a prompt by Asasello – Thanks for the idea, it’s probably not what you were expecting but hope you enjoy it anyways.

Varian stared up at the ceiling of his cell, if he was right, (and he might not be because days and nights had a habit of blurring into each other) it was his sixteenth birthday. A birthday to be spent stuck in a cell by a woman who made it very clear that she would kick him in the nuts if he so much as breathed in her direction, and once or twice, actually had. This was a day he and his father had talked about; it was a day when his father was going to tell him about his past, and why he had a trunk full of armor. It was going to be a rare day when they took time off working the farm and were going to walk in the woods together, Varian was going to have his first lessons in archery and sword fighting, and they were going to end the night in a bar drinking. Varian had been looking forwards to it since he turned fourteen because today was supposed to be the day when his father was honest with him, the day when he started to treat him like an adult, maybe even like a friend.

Varian turned on his narrow bed and screwed up his eyes, trying not to cry. He missed his father so much, and he was so angry that he would be spending this day in a prison cell. It was all because of them, the stupid royal family, the people who were supposed to be the ones helping his village, and getting rid of the black rocks. Instead, they’d broken their promises, let his village be destroyed, and locked him up. He felt Ruddiger shuffling behind him and placing his paws on his face. He turned to his one true friend.

“Hey Buddy, just another day in the cell hey.” He said scratching the raccoon behind the ear. Well, he thought, it was another day in the cell for him. The guards had been kind enough to let Ruddiger in and out each morning, so the little animal could pee outside, exercise and probably root through some bins. He came back every evening though, patiently sitting next to the cell waiting for the guards to come around and open the door to pass in supper. He was loyal, and Varian’s only comfort now.

He could hear approaching footsteps. He sat up and turned to face his cellmate Lady Caine, who frowned at him.

“Well, you seem more miserable than most days.” She said.

Varian didn’t answer, though he was surprised to see that the guard who was delivering their breakfast gruel this morning was the captain himself. He didn’t usually perform such menial tasks.

“Against the wall Caine.” The Captain grunted.

“That’s Lady Caine to you.”  
  


“Then why don’t you behave like a lady?” He shot back.

The cell was unlocked and a tray with two bowls of gruel and two mugs of water was placed on the floor.

“Varian, the Queen has suggested that since it is your birthday, maybe you would appreciate a walk around the palace grounds, full accompanied by guards of course.”  
  


Varian looked up shocked. One, by the fact that he’d received such an offer, two by the fact that the Queen had any idea it was his birthday. He saw Lady Caine eyeing him up and down with curiosity.

“No.” Varian answered sullenly. It was a very tempting offer, it had been months since he had seen the outside world, felt the warmth of the sun and the wind on his face, but he wouldn’t give the Queen the satisfaction of thinking that she had done her good deed for the day.

  
“Some fresh air, a chance to stretch your legs. It’s a very kind gesture.” The Captain pushed.   
  


“I don’t want any kindness from them.”  
  


“Okay then.” He put a plate on the floor. “Breakfast. Come on Raccoon.” He said waving at Ruddiger.

The little animal hesitated, looking up at Varian with sad and understanding eyes.

“It’s okay Ruddiger, you should go. I’m fine.”

The little animal chirped sorrowfully at him and then ran out the open prison doors.

.

Varian lied back down, staring at the ceiling. Yep, his birthday, same as every other day.

“So… what birthday is it?” Lady Caine asked from across the cell.

  
“Sixteen.”

  
“Really? You’re kind scrawny for a sixteen-year-old.”

“Yeah, I know!” He barked back, annoyed that she’d pointed out the thing he was most sensitive about, his diminutive and childlike frame.

  
He gave a small huff of surprise when he felt the mattress next to him sink down as Lady Caine sat next to him, he was lucky if she said more than twenty words a day to him, let alone come within a foot of him. On the day he had arrived in the cell she had pointedly drawn a line with her foot, a line that indicated the part of the cell, a line that he wasn’t to cross, a line that didn’t run so much as halfway down the cell but rather three-quarters of the way down it.

Her eyebrow raised at him, and his furrowed in response. He gasped as he felt her hands on him running down his stomach.

“What are you doing?”  
  


“Birthday present.” She replied.

Her hand was working on the material of his trousers now, he was stunned, he didn't know what to do. Her hand slipped under his trousers, touching the sensitive skin there.

"What?"

"Well..." She said in an offhand manner. "You only turn sixteen once."

"Caine, you don't even like me."

"Oh, what a cute little puppy, " she said, then leaned in over him whispering to him, "you don't actually need to like each other to do this stuff."

"You're not even going to kiss me?"

"Urgh, stop being gross."

He was getting hard, he'd been in the prison for four months now and it didn't really allow for personal moments - he'd been unable to take care of himself in all that time, having to deal with the consequences of stiff bed clothes sometimes in the mornings instead. Needless to say, he needed this, and the fact that the fingers expertly wrapping around him weren't his own was even better.

He was growing quickly under her hand, jolts of pleasure shooting up his body, he was growing hot, panting, his muscles tensed, and he could feel the tingling pressure as cum filled his dick and flowed out.

"Seriously! They lock me up with a kid and he doesn't even have the stamina? I thought you were going to be fun." She said with a huff sitting back on her bed.

"Umm.. sorry, it’s uh, been a while since I... Um.. I can last longer."

"Tough, you blew it kid, and I was going to take your virginity as well."

"You.. you were?” He didn’t know if that was something that he wanted or not, but he felt his dick start to grow hard again at the idea.

Caine picked up her bowl of gruel from the floor, and turned her back on him, letting him know the conversation was over. Varian quickly tidied himself up with the flannel and wash basin that was at the back of the cell and sat down to his breakfast. He was unsure what to think and feel about what had just happened, everything had been so unexpected and quick. He was awoken from his thoughts by a loud bang as the Captain ran a baton across the cell bars.

“Get up!” The Captain was pointing at Varian. Confused he stood up and watched the door being unlocked.

“Out!” The Captain barked. Varian stepped out of the cell and was roughly turned around to have his hands shackled behind his back.

“I told you, Captain, I don’t want to go for a walk.”  
  


“You’re not going for a walk, you’re transferring cells.”

“Why am I being moved?” He asked confused as the Captain took him by the shoulder and started leading him down the row of cells.  
  


“Indecent behavior.”

Varian felt the heat flush to his cheeks. 

“You saw… heard…that?”

  
“Everybody heard that. It’s my fault really.” The Captain sighed. “Lady Caine has tried it on with every single prisoner, male or female, that we’ve put in with her, for some reason I was convinced that your youth would exempt you from her attentions.

“Well.. thanks for that.”  
  


“I’m not sure if you’re being sarcastic.”  
  


“Well, neither am I.”  
  


They stooped at the end cell and Varian got the first glimpse of his new cellmate. A broad-shouldered man with a beard and his hair up int a bun.

“Andrew, this is your new cellmate Varian.”  
  


“I don’t do babysitting. Put the one-minute wonder kid in with somebody else.”  
  


Varian groaned, great, this guy had heard his ‘birthday present’ as well.

“You might want to watch what you say to this one, he’s the most dangerous prisoner in here.” The Captain said undoing Varian’s cuffs and pushing him into the cell.

  
“He’s a kid.” Andrew scoffed.

“Even so.”  
  


Andrew seemed interested now, he sat up and looked Varian up and down as the Captain walked away.

“So, whatcha do kid?”  
  


Varian sighed, it wasn’t the first time he’d had to explain himself to one of the other prisoners.

“Kidnapped the Queen and tried to destroy the guards with a giant mechanical suit of armor.”  
  


“Really.. well, maybe I was too hasty. Maybe we should be friends.” Andrew said leaning towards him.

  
“I don’t need any friends,” Varian said sitting back down on his new mattress.

“Oh… well, that’s a shame, because I’ve been thinking of a way to get out of here. And a way to get revenge on Corona for good.”

That piqued Varian’s interest.

“I’m listening.”


End file.
